Leeks, Bananas, Oranges, and Feathers?
by Bellemonte
Summary: Miku, Len, Rin, and Kirai (fan-made character!) live together like a big happy family. Every person in the family has a special ability that makes each of them unique. However, their mom hates RIn and Kirai for some reason and will do anything to get rid of them. I do not own Vocaloid! It belongs to the company that created it! This is my first fanfiction I ever made. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Miku was supposed to be sleeping, but how can one sleep when there was utter chaos around her? She just lie there clutching her stuffed leek as she thought about the babies that were coming. She didn't know too much, but she knew that they would have twins soon. Sighing, she hoped her dad would forgive her for not falling asleep.

"Hurry!" Miku heard the voice of her mom screaming.

"I am!" Miku's dad shouted.

Her dad then rushed into the room panting, "Sweetie..." he looked down at her, "We'll be back soon I promise."

"No!" Miku screamed loudly, "No!"

Her dad smiled gently, "We know we've been a bit loud, so...try to get some sleep."

Then he left as suddenly as he came in. Miku began to cry. Tears trailed down her face as she thought about being alone in the house. At the age of 2, Miku was already going to experience what it was like to be home alone.

She picked up her stuffed leek which she always slept with. She already knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, so she thought. She was a very bright and intelligent child, so she had no problem about thinking about certain things. Right now, she could only think about her older brother, and her old life.

Miku was born when her current dad and her old mom. They had given birth to her and her older brother, Mikuo. Then, one day a few months before, her parents had this big fight, and then they divorced. Her mom took her older brother and moved out while she stayed with her dad. A few months later, he remarried to a lady with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. A few days later, her new mom was pregnant.

She began to cry again. The tears pouring down her face without stopping. In a strange way, the tears felt good and she really liked it. Cold and solid, like they were stuck to her face...

Gasping she felt her tears. They were now pieces of ice, frozen to her face. What was going on? What was this madness? She touched her tears again. Yes, they were frozen, but was she the one who froze them. Curious, she wondered what would happen if she commanded something to freeze, like...her stuffed leek. Carefully, she touched the leek. She then began to yelp in surprise as the leek froze up, Miku continued to experiment. It seemed as though that she could only make stuff freeze on contact. Oh well...she thought. Tired, she then drifted off.

She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Miku," the voice said, "Wake up."

Groaning, she sat up and found herself staring at her dad.

"Dad?" Miku whispered groggily, "Where's Mom?"

He smiled, but his smile seemed sad, "I need to tell you something."

Miku sat up and slid out of bed, her innocent, aqua blue eyes shone with curiosity. Her dad smiled as he ruffled her teal hair, "Come on, the surprise is downstairs."

Miku dashed down the stairs, her long teal pigtails trailed behind her as she almost literally flew down the stairs in excitement. Her dad followed her, tears were in his blue eyes as he silently followed her.

He found Miku in the living room looking down into the crib which he had dragged out. He saw the way she smiled at the 2 twins and ruffled their fluffy blonde hair. It almost made him want to not tell her what happened to her step-mom.

"Where's Mom?" Miku asked, "Shouldn't she be here to enjoy this wonderful sight?"

"Well..." her dad flinched, "You see...she's...gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, she died...giving birth to Rin and Len there."

"Wwwhhhhaaaatttt?" Miku's eyes filled with tears as she ran out the room. Her sobs were the only noise in the house. Her dad just stood there, tears falling down his face as he hoped Miku would forgive him. He shifted his gaze to the room Miku ran into, on the floor he could see a long trail of ice. It's happening, he thought, Miku was learning her ability.


	2. Kirai's Secret

5 years later...

Miku was sitting at her little teal desk doing her math homework. Her dad remarried to a creepy lady with long, gorgeous black hair and deep brown eyes. She was actually pretty nice to her and she was happy, as long as Miku did her homework.

Then, there was Rin and Len. Those annoying brats! It didn't help that Len would always use his electrical powers to cause blackouts in the house and Rin would always get terrible headaches and nightmares.

Her life was pretty much a mess, until Kirai came.

3 years after Len and Rin, her step-mom became pregnant. They had rushed to the hospital and came back with Kirai. Kirai was an odd little girl, she was extremely smart and she also had wings. She didn't get it all, but they said that she was a genius because she had an increased brain power, whatever that meant.

_Tap, tap, tap_. The sound made Miku jump as she hurriedly filled in the last few questions. The door opened. It was Kirai.

Miku thought Kirai was adorable. She had her mom's gorgeous black and deep brown eyes. However her eyes where deep and influencing. It was almost as if that once you look her in the eye. You can't look away.

"Miku?" she shuffled nervously to her, "I need to tell you something."

Miku smiled, "Sure, whatever you need to talk about."

"It's about my brain."

"What?!"Miku couldn't believe it.

"You know how they say that I am, like, a genius? Well I found out it has something to do with brain power. The more brain power you have, the smarter you are."

Miku nodded, "Continue."

"Well..." Her voice trailed off, "I can hear Mum and Dad talking. They keep saying how I have...um..."

"What is it?"

"Infinite brain power." she squeaked.

Miku stared wide-eyed at her in awe, "You...you...you..."

"I didn't know who to tell!" Kirai wailed, "I mean, Mum and Dad know, I can't even get into Len's room without being electrocuted, and I don't even want to try Rin. With all the headaches she has I don't think she'll even listen to me."

"It's fine," Miku was still shaken but she was telling the truth, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Miku," Kirai continued to talk, "Calm down."

Miku looked down and found out that the chair she was sitting in froze up, "Oh," she muttered to herself. She had gotten used to it, but whenever she was extremely upset, nervous, or confused, everything she touched would freeze on contact, "Sorry.."

"No need to apologize," She gently spread her wings as she stared absent mindlessly out the window, "Besides, you will get the hang of it soon."

"I hope so," Miku sighed, "If this keeps up, we will permanently not have electricity thanks to Len."

Kirai smirked, "He'll get used to it, Rin will probably get used to the headaches."

"I hope so," was Miku's mere response.

For a few seconds silence washed over them like a thin veil. Just when it was about to get awkward, there was another small_ tap, tap, tap_ sound followed by a "Miku! Are you in there?"

"Yes Mom," Miku said.

The door opened, revealing their tired looking step-mom, in Kirai's case, mom. Her hair was put up into pigtails and he brown eyes seemed very tired, yet she still managed to smile as she spoke to them, "Miku and Kirai, it is time for dinner."

"Yes Mom," they both said in unison as they silently got up. They both headed downstairs with their mom, wondering what was for dinner.


	3. The Beginning of the End

Present time...

Everyone was sitting awkwardly around the table. Miku just stared in the distance looking at nothing in particular while Len was making sparks fly, literally. Their Mom had announced that Kirai and Rin were feeling sick, so they didn't come to dinner, and dad – dad was always away. He never had the chance to eat dinner with them or breakfast, or lunch, or hang out with them...yet...the good thing was that they had a lot of money. They lived in a mansion, they had maids and housekeepers, and they had plenty of space.

Dinner came and went, even though it was onigiri, Miku couldn't enjoy it. Her Mom must have noticed it too because she asked, "Miku, what's wrong?"

"No-no-no-no-nothing," Miku lied soconvincingly that her Mom didn't believe it for a second.

"Something is wrong," Her Mom looked at Miku surprisingly, "I just know it, yet, I can't put my finger around it on what it is."

Len rolled his eyes, "It's probably have to do something with Rin or Kirai."

Miku caught his wink and realized that she was trying to do a cover-up. So she nodded and said, "Yeah, Len's right, I'm a bit worried about Rin and Kirai. Won't they starve?"

"Nonsense!" Their Mom just laughed.

Miku and Len exchanged a look and in unison said, "May we be excused?"

Their mom looked at their mostly-eaten-but-still-half-eaten onigiris and said, "Fine."

They both walked upstairs, finally when they were sure that their mom couldn't hear, they began to talk, "Something is up." Miku's immediately said.

"Yeah, Kirai and Rin haven't eaten dinner yesterday, the day before that, and-and-and as long as I can remember." Len frowned.

"Don't remind me Len," Miku cringed at the thought of it.

"Here, I'll check Rin, you go check Kirai." Len announced, "Besides, Kirai won't let me get close to her without worrying that I'll shock her."

"Deal."

They both walked toward, Len, Rin's room and, Miku, Kirai's room. The first thing that Miku noted when she walked in the room, was that the window was open and there was no sign of Kirai. For Len, he realized the fact that Rin was lying on her bed, not looking sick, but looking sad and tired.

"Rin," Len asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rin was being stubborn again which was a good thing.

"I know something is wrong, I just can't put my finger around it, wait, crap! I'm starting to sound like Mom."

Rin giggled, "Len, I think you are going crazy."

"Yeah," Len agreed with her, "I think I am going crazy too."

Rin smiled and rolled her eyes, "Got used to the electricity?"

Crap. Len almost forgot, "I least I haven't caused a blackout for like, two weeks. That's record time for me. You?"

Rin smiled, "The headaches stopped for a while, but I know they will come back. No signs from the future yet."

"Are you hungry or something?" Len asked, "I could get you some food."

"Oh," her eyes widened in surprise, "No I'm fine."

Len nodded, "Is it okay if I leave?"

Rin nodded this time

"Okay see ya," he shut the door and walked down the hallway wonder what was wrong with Kirai and Rin.

* * *

***gasp* done!**

**I'll try to continue to update the story soon. Most likely will take me a while.**

**Just saying but I do NOT own Vocaloid. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Let me see, 3 reviews. Not too bad for a newcomer.**

**To Nekopyon: I know, it seems strange but it is true. Boys usually start talking around the age of 1 1/2 to 2 while girls tend to start talking around the age of 1 to 2.**

**To XDMidnightfawnBP: Yeah seems forever since the last time we talked, huh. You really need to write a fanfiction soon, why else would you get a account?**


	4. A Mother's Love is Forever (Not)

Kirai didn't know what to do. When that happened, she did one thing, fly around outside.

She spread her wings and jumped out the window, wondering how this happened to her

_Flashback Begin_

_Rin and Kirai was talking to each other on the floor when they were supposed to be asleep. They were talking about all sorts of things. Family secrets and beyond. It was fun. having someone to talk to you when everyone thought you were a weirdo. But they shouldn't have chosen that room to talk in, because it was next door to the master bedroom._

_Their mom heard them, but she wasn't angry at that. She was angry because someone stole a good a hundred dollars off of her and she was pist off. She immediately suspected Rin and Kirai, for they were the only ones awake at this hour. Both of them lied and said they did it, even though they didn't know who did it. Their mom just punished both of them for lying to her, being awake in the middle of night, and also stealing money from her._

_She beat them up and made them clean the attic. However, no one had been in the attic for years, so the floor was weak and unstable. They fell through the floor and landed in the kitchen. Their mom scolded them and abused them for making a hole in the ceiling. After that incident, their mom continued to abuse Kirai and Rin._

_Flashback__ End_

Kirai finally decided to head back. Why did this have to happen to her family? Why was her mom so cruel and cold-hearted?

She flew into her room by window and lie on her bed sighing. How did the saying go again? Something like, A mother's love lasts forever?

_Well it doesn't_ she told herself sadly, _it doesn't last forever._

* * *

**_Well that's done._**

**_Sorry for this chapter being really short. I'll make it longer. It's just that laziness and tiredness have took their toll. _**

**_Yeah, 52 views not too bad. Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Hope you continue to enjoy. =( ^_^ )=_**


	5. I Hate You

Rin was extremely tired so he decided to go to bed. On her way to the room, she ran into her mom. Trying to sound cheerful she said, "Hi Mom."

"Don't give me that look!" her mom screamed at her, "I can see right through it. What are you thinking?"

Rin looked downwards noting that fact it was the fourth time this happened today. She knew this also happened to Kirai but had she been abused today?

"How could a piece of trash like you belong in the family?" her mom spat, "You act like you're the most important person in the family! Well, you've got to learn that you are nothing. You are just one of the million specks of freaking dust on this planet."

Rin lip quavered as she tried to speak, "I-I-I-am-am-am...

Her mom slapped her. A large red welt appeared on the side of her face. It stung but it didn't hurt to much.

"Stop acting so brave!" she snapped at her as she threw her large, pointy, stiletto high heel at her, "You are **not** a warrior who doesn't know how to be afraid. You aren't fooling anyone. Not me, not even yourself."

"Why do you do this to me, why?" Rin whispered as silent tears fell down her face. The tears stung whenever they touched her welt on the right side of her face. But she didn't mind, not when she was trying to face her mom.

Her mom growled menacingly, "What did you say?"

"Why do you do this to me and Kirai? Why Mom, why?"

Her response was simple, "Because you guys are just a bunch of idiots. Kirai may be related to me by blood, but you have to get this clear. No. One. Freaking. Likes. You. It is simple as that."

"I hate you Mom."

Her mom just laughed, "Don't worry, I hate you 20 times more than you hate me. Oh yeah, I'm speaking for the whole family, not just me."

"Go to Hell!" Rin screamed at her with all the fury she could muster.

That was when the fist collided into her stomach. Weak Rin immediately fell to the ground gasping and grabbing her stomach. Her mom also began to kick her as Rin curled up protectively in a ball. Her mom didn't stop. That was when the headache began. The all to familiar headache that meant she was going to see the future.

_Rin found herself standing in a beautiful forest. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't for the large and raging fire that spread around her. Up above she could see Kirai. She gasped when saw that her wings were on fire. Smoke trailed off the tips as she fell the to ground at alarming speed. The scene changed after that._

_Next, she saw a tall man with silvery hair that was wearing a black trench coat. His eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses, but it seemed as through he was reaching for her. She shuddered._

_After that she saw a lady. She had long gorgeous hair and brilliant red eyes that glittered and shone. She was laughing as she raised her hand, a hand filled with flames. Fire, Rin had a feeling she knew this lady, but she couldn't place it._

_Then she found herself with Miku_, _Kirai, and Len. They were looking in the distance, but she couldn't tell what they were looking at._

Imagine all those events, 20 times faster. Then you have Rin's really view of the future.

She opened her eyes. The pain came back, full time. It was like a monster was eating her alive, she was on fire, and someone was putting nails through her all at once.

"I hope you learned your lesson." her mom looked at her as she walked away.

"I still hate you," Rin whispered, "I still do and I always will."


	6. Kidnap Plan

Miku, Rin, Len, and Kirai's mom, Becky, stood in the master bedroom plotting her next brilliant plan. Enough was enough. Keeping Rin and Kirai in the house was too much! Surely she wasn't the only one that thought they were annoying. Miku and Len probably felt the same way. She would do anything for Miku and Len, anything that would make them feel better. _So ,_she thought to herself, _I will just simply have to dispose of them. _It was very simple. She just made to make one phone call, pay some money, and she was set.

Becky called her number one trusted source. He had never failed, not once.

"Hello," the person on the other end said, "How can I help you?"

"Look," Becky replied, "I have a very important job for you. I will pay you well."

Silence, then there was a soft, "What is it that you want me to do?"

"It's very simple," Becky said, "I want to dispose two of my daughters."

"Which ones?" the voice asked.

"The youngest girl with the black hair and the one with blonde hair."

"Okay, what to do want me to do with them?" the voice asked again.

Becky smiled evilly, "The youngest one, do a investigation on her. I want you to send the results to me, then you can kill her. For the one with blonde hair, just kill her. She has no use whatsoever."

"Alright," the voice said, "How much are you willing to pay us?"

"I'll pay you $700 dollars," Becky answered, "I will pay you a extra 100 if you do it tonight."

"Deal," the voice said, "We will send our best men to do the job."

"Naturally," Becky said crisply, "I expected the best from you. You had never failed me before. Don't fail me now."

"We won't," there was a click sound and then Becky hung up. She smiled to herself.

"My dear Len and Miku, I'll make you feel better. Once your pest like sisters are gone, you can enjoy yourselves forever," she smiled to herself.

She could hardly wait for tonight, because she knew that the person she called would want the extra money.

* * *

Sorry for making this chapter so short. I will make the next chapter longer.


	7. Suspicious

"Rin!" Len screamed as he madly tried to wake Rin up.

Rin was having a nightmare. In it, there was something to do with her and Kirai. Then there was this guy with silvery hair that had a gun. It was confusing and Rin didn't really get it. Glass was shattering and then there was a burning fire, raging around them. Confusing, but creepy. If that wasn't the worst, there was a wolf, completely made out of fire. There was nothing she could do. Utter chaos erupted around her as she tried to stand he ground. The fire wolf stood up and grabbed her shoulders. Its paws burned her skin and it said, "Rin! Can you hear me?!"

Rin woke up with a start. She saw that it was merely Len, "What happened?" she asked groggily.

Len sighed with relief, "I was talking to you, then you passed out like that."

"Oh," she said, "Len I had a nightmare."

"What was it?"

Rin tried her best to explain, "It was confusing. It had something to do with me and Kirai. There was a guy with silvery hair that had a gun, there was a huge fire that sprouted up fire demons that tried to kill us."

Len stared at her in awe, "Could that be a message?"

"Maybe," Rin looked downwards, "They certainly aren't making it easy for me."

Sparks were flying, literally. Rin stared at Len in shock, "Len!"

"Oh what?" Len was staring at his palm and making huge volts of electricity fly everywhere, "Sorry got sidetracked."

Rin rolled her eyes. She was feeling tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to see more of their grim future.

Len saw her though and said, "Rin, you look tried, you should get some sleep."

"I don't want to," then Rin burst into tears and cried like a baby.

Len immediately stopped playing with electricity and then hugged her, "There, there, Rin."

"Why did I have to get this ability? I'm too weak. Why couldn't Kirai have gotten it? Even though she is younger than me, she is so much stronger," she looked at Len with a tear stained face, "Why?"

"Rin you are strong. It's just that you need to get used to it."

Rin mumbled something in reply.

"What?" Len cocked his head.

"Tell Mom I'm not coming down for dinner. I need to think."

"Oh, alright," Len said, "Should I bring you some food?"

"Don't bother," Rin said, "I'll ask Kirai to work her magic."

"Huh?"

"You never knew?" Rin said with complete surprise, "Kirai is a genius. Then very few geniuses find a way to turn their brain energy to real energy. Kirai is one of them. However, you can get really tired if you keep changing your brain power in energy. Kirai has infinite brain power, she never runs out."

"In short," Len said, "you're saying that she is a psychic."

"I guess it can be interpreted that way," Rin frowned slightly.

"What abilities does she have?" Len asked suddenly interested in his youngest sister.

"Let's see..." Rin thought, "She can fly because she has wings. We think that she was supposed to have aerial abilities, but coincidentally, she had the infinite brain power so she turned into a psychic. She can read minds, she can make shields, walls, etc. She can heal herself and others. She doesn't need to eat or sleep. She can make stuff disappear. She can turn herself invisible. She can disable things. So on and so forth."

"That much?!" Len gawked.

"Yeah..." Rin said, "She's special."

"Rin! Len! Miku! Kirai! Dinner!" their mom yelled at them.

Len stood up and looked at Rin, she seemed so much more better now. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Downstairs, their mom seemed so happy for some reason. She whistled as she walked around. Len sat down at the table and saw Miku and Kirai staring at their mom.

_Something is up_ a voice said in my head._ It's not clear in her mind, but something is going to happen._

Len turned and stared at Kirai,_ is that you?_ He thought.

_Yeah,_ was the simple response.

Miku sighed and looked out the window. Everyone could see the large chunks of ice falling from the sky, most likely caused by Miku.

Dinner that night was ramen. It was delicious but Len nor Miku could enjoy it. Miku kept freezing hers and unfreezing it while Len made lightning flash in the sky. They both ate a little unlike Kirai who was just absentmindedly stirring her chopsticks in the bowl.

"Len and Miku," their mom asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Not really," they both said in unison.

Kirai stood up, "May I be excused?"

Their mom stood up, "Hell no! You barely ate anything!"

"I don't give a piece of crap," Kirai crossed her arms.

"Mom," Miku said nervously, "Just let her go."

"Why?" Her mom said, "She barely ate a thing, the next thing I want is a bunch of sick kids on my hands."

"Don't worry Mom," Len agreed, "She'll survive."

_Thank_ _you,_ the voice a Kirai lingered in my head as Miku and Len watched her walk away.

"Mom?" Miku asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you usually are screaming at the servants and maids for messing up on something," Miku said.

"Today, they didn't mess up," their mom smiled, "It's as simple as that."

"May I be excused," both Len and Miku said at the same time. They both looked at each other in surprise as they realized that they had said it at the same exact time.

"I guess so," their mom said.

In the hallway their were greeted by a shivering Rin being comforted by Kirai.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"It's happening," Rin whispered, fear very visible in her voice.

"What's happening?"

Kirai sighed sadly, "What Rin saw in the future is going to happen tonight."


	8. Kidnapped!

It was around 11:00 pm. Kirai sat cross-legged on the floor of her room staring out the window thinking. She knew that Rin became afraid and was staying in Miku's room. Then she also wanted Len to be there as well, so Len, Miku, and Rin were going to be sleeping in the same room. Kirai however was thinking about what Rin saw.

A silvery haired guy with a gun. Fire everywhere. What could it mean? Kirai wished that Rin's ability was more clear. The future wasn't making it easy for them. It was making it very difficult.

Boredom finally settled around Kirai. She opened her window, snapped open her wings, and flew out. She wouldn't take a long fly. Just to the woods, that were about a mile away, and back. It was a relatively clear day, the moon was unusually bright and full. The wind was calm and gentle, perfect for flying. She did tricks in the air, doing cartwheels and doing flips. It didn't take her a very long time to fly to the woods. She hovered over the woods and looked at the moon.

That was her first mistake.

A unfamiliar whining noise streaked past her ear. She notice it too late. A sudden feeling of sharp pain was felt in the center of her right wing and left shoulder. Kirai felt numb as her fingers touched the bloody wounds. Then she began to fall. She couldn't think. If she could think, she would have been swearing for not putting on her mind-reading radar, putting on a shield, or at least looking around her. She also would have been putting up a shield to protect her from shattering to pieces on the ground.

She fell at alarming speed. Just when it seemed like everything was going to end, she bounced upward. _Ouch!_ That was the first thought she had when she bounced off the trampoline. Of course she had to land on her hurt wing. Kirai gripped her shoulder wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The warm, sticky liquid oozed through her fingers as she looked around her.

She was in the woods and was sitting on a trampoline. Around the trampoline were two guys who were holding guns. They were standing in the shadows, so she couldn't see what they looked like. Behind them was a van with blackened out windows. One man step out of the shadows. He had silvery hair and deep red eyes. He smiled evilly as he said, "You're coming with me."

_Meanwhile..._

Miku was lying on her bed sleeping while Rin was with Len on the teal couch in Miku's room. They were supposed to be asleep, but Rin couldn't sleep. Len looked so quiet and peaceful sleeping. Rin smiled to herself. He looked so cute.

Rin looked at the clock, 11:00. Why was she so sweaty? She decided to go the bathroom to wash off the sweat.

Carefully, so she wouldn't wake up Len and/or Miku, she tiptoed to the bathroom. Once she was inside, she began to wash her face. She looked into the sink. There was something in the sink. A piece of cardboard, something. Frowning, Rin picked it up. On it were two words, Your Turn.

Then a hand reached out to grab her. Gasping, Rin began to scream, "Len! Miku!"

One hand pinned both her arms behind her back and the other covered her mouth. "Miku! Len!" Rin continued to scream, but the noises she made were muffled.

Miku, who was a light sleeper, woke up first. She then ran to wake up Len. Both of them looked quietly out of the room. They could see a strange man wearing a mask holding Rin hostage. Her hands were handcuffed and she had a gag in her mouth. She eyes were magnified with fear as she struggled to break his grip.

They were completely surprised. So surprised in fact that, they did the stupid thing, they just stood there. Rin was being kidnapped and they just stood there like complete idiots. Then they heard several clicking noises. They turned to find that there were about three people holding guns. And the guns next target was them.

They couldn't charge to save Rin without being shot. They were also feeling extremely numb so they didn't think about using their abilities.

Then the man holding Rin smiled evilly and said, "Later, fools." Then he took a running start and jumped out the nearest window. The three guys with guns followed him, still pointing their guns at them.

Finally it just occurred to them what happened.

Rin was kidnapped. Who knew were Kirai was.

Kirai!

Miku ran to Kirai's room, only to find an open window and no Kirai.

Rin and Kirai were gone. The only person that could save them were Len and her.

* * *

**How, I did a terrible job writing this.**

**Okay, time for part 2 of this chapter. Okay and here I go.**


	9. Kidnapped! (part 2)

Rin was shivering with fear. She was sitting inside a van with blackened out windows, wondering what was going to happen to her. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she found that really annoying. She found it annoying that you couldn't move your arms. She found it annoying on how the cuffs made strange marks on your skin that made everyone think you were a madman.

But she didn't feel annoyed, she felt scared. She really wished Len was here, badly.

Across from her were seated four people. One had silvery hair and deep red eyes. There was a pretty lady with pink hair what was in drill horns. The other two men had masks on, so Rin couldn't see their face.

"Package 1 and 2 secured," the man with silvery hair said. His gun was still loaded so she didn't dare to move. Silvery hair...why was that familiar. It hit her like a slap. It was the man from her seeing!

"No duh Del Taco," the lady with pink drill hair smiled as she prodded the silver hair guy with her gun, "I can see, I have eyes. I see package 2. Just a few seconds ago I saw package 1," she then wince, "I do hope that her wounds don't affect the tests."

"The name is Dell Honne!" the silvery haired guy screeched like a madman, "If they do affect the tests, Teto. We'll just wait. The customer didn't give us a time limit after all."

Teto rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"We better get a move on soon," Del Taco, er..., Dell Honne said, "Hey, we should be leaving! Get a move on!"

"We're trying to!" a voice from near the front said, "Something is wrong with the wheels!"

"Then check!" Teto screamed at them then she muttered to herself, "For God's sake."

"We're doing that!" the same person screamed again, "Huh. Wait, the wheels are covered with ice. Where did the ice come from?"

Then there was a sharp zapping sound and a scream.

"Piko!" Dell Honne screamed, "Piko Utatane!"

Then all the lights inside when out.

"Creepy," Teto said as she loaded her gun again.

Then a dent formed in the wall behind Rin. Gasping in surprise she moved away from it.

"What the $^#% * (&*&^%$#%^& *(*& ^%#^&*^!$~+""?" Dell Honne cursed out loud.

Then there was a hole in the car. A icy wind shot through the hole causing everything to freeze inside.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Teto and Dell shot bullets outside through the hole in the wall. It was silent for a second, then a fist broke through. The hole widened until a six hundred pounded guy could walk in. Rin peered through.

It was Len, his bare fist had made the hole, "Oops...hehe...can we pretend that I was never here?"

"Screw that Len!" then someone jumped in and grabbed Rin. It was Miku, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

When the first few men jumped out the van. Miku froze them up using her icy wind. Then they turned and ran. It was a good thing that they weren't too far away from their house. Because between the fast men in the van and the fact Rin had to be carried, they probably wouldn't have survived for long.

They made it in safely. They bolted the door and ran to the master bedroom. Since the room was ridiculously huge, they could hide in it without their Mom knowing that they were inside. She had four closets. They decided to go to the most unused one, which happened to be the smallest and it was still the size of a regular room.

Once they were inside Len took off the handcuffs and ripped out the gag in Rin's mouth.

Miku looked sadly at Rin, "Time to spill the beans. You've been keeping something away from us. This has caused you to almost get kidnapped and Kirai to disappear. What is the problem?"


	10. Confession

Kirai woke up to a pain. She was use to it, thanks to her mom, but this was a unfamiliar time a pain. The pain you get when your lonely and sad.

She was in a cage, big enough to hold a very large dog. The smell of antiseptic flooded her nostrils. This place seemed to be the place they would take you to die. Kirai shuddered at the very thought.

What were they going to do with her? Torture was always a option. She would be ready for that if it came to that. Then there were no other options that she could think of. She tried to grab the metal bars surrounding her but winced in pain.

Her wounds. The one on her shoulder didn't seem too bad. It was bandaged up for some reason and she stared at it in alarm. Why were they treating her wounds? The person who did that obviously failed hostage treating class. Then there was her wing. The wound had been dressed with some gel-like medicine and was already healing a bit.

The room was then filled with bright light. Kirai winced as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. There was a group of people. All of them had white lab-coats and clipboards. They also brought a cart filled with needles and other medical stuff.

The lady with pink drill horns turned to look at the man with silver hair, "Test time," she said.

* * *

Rin was stammering, "I-I-I-do-do-not-know what your talking about."

Miku sighed, "Look, somethings up. You've been missing dinner for days in a row and it's always you and Kirai."

"Now Kirai was kidnapped and you were almost kidnapped," Len adds, "We know it's connected somehow, but we don't really know."

Rin shuffled around nervously in their mom's closet. They knew she would crack eventually, besides they just saved her from being kidnapped by the forces of the silver haired man, "Okay, I'll tell you everything!"

So she did. She told them from the missing hundred dollar bill to the hole in the ceiling. Every little detail.

Miku sighed, "I knew she found out about the hundred dollar bill. I didn't know she blamed you though!"

"Wait you stole the hundred dollar bill!" Rin almost screamed.

"Yeah, our class was donating money for charity and I didn't have any money. I knew if I tried to ask Mom she would decline because you know how she is. Then you guys also didn't have an allowance so I stole money from Mom to give to charity."

Len cleared his throat, "So you stole money for a good cause."

Miku frowned, "Can be put that way."

"Yeah, so then Mom starts abusing me and Kirai for that," Rin finished.

"So Mom's behind this!" Len exclaimed.

"Yeah I think so," Miku nodded, "It seems like something she would do."

"What about Kirai?" Len asked, "We need to get her."

Miku rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm...I know we need to get her, but where is she?"

Rin thought hard, "I see a building, a hospital. The address is 49387 Business Road."

Len was gaping at his twin sister in awe, "Wait, I thought you could only see things from the future through dreams!"

"Now I can just think really hard and I get the answers I need," Rin explained, "I still get signs from the future through dreams though."

"Business Road," Miku said, "Hey! That isn't very far from here!"

"Miku!" Len screamed, "Quit freezing the floor! I know you're really excited or happy because my feet are frozen to the floor, but you really need to knock it off!"

Miku ignored Len's protests, "So we go to that hospital on Business Road and look for Kirai there. Then we improvise our plan from there."

"We need to avoid Mom," Rin warned, "If she finds out she will kill us."

"Oh yes she will," said a silky voice from behind them.

Len, Rin, and Miku turned in surprise to look at their smiling step-mom.

* * *

***sigh* this isn't turning out like I wanted.**

**I still hope you enjoyed the story though!**

**I'll try to update this soon, because I know some people don't like cliff-hangers. **

**But in the meantime, please try to leave a review. I really need to know what I need to work on.**


	11. Escape (Maybe?)

"Holy crap," Miku was the first to respond.

"How did you find us?" Len asked nervously. His wide blue eyes stared at his step-mom in absolute terror.

Their mom just laughed, "Len and Miku, you know I obviously won't hurt you. I just need to talk to Rin for a second. Like, right now."

"NO!" it was Len and Miku's stern and angry response. They both said it at the same exact time.

Their mom just rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Len and Miku, I really don't want to hurt you. But I will if I can't talk to Rin. I don't care if you have those special abilities and I don't."

"I don't care Mom," Len snarled at his step-mom, "What did you do with Kirai?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," their mom rose a hand, "By the way, the name is Becky."

"Len watch out!" Miku screamed, "Oh shi-"

To late. Their mom sent a large ball of pure heat at them. At least, that was what it felt like. It was most likely a huge ball of fire, but they didn't care. When you have a mom that can summon fire at will, what do you do? The answer was simple, run like hell.

Miku moved the fastest. She managed to crash some ice beam thingie at the ball of fire. The ashes and soot flew everywhere as Miku, Len, and Rin took cover behind some fancy 1,000 dollar dresses.

"Aw..." their step-mom, er...Becky, said with fake sadness, "I missed."

"Run!" Miku screamed.

Len and Rin didn't need to be told twice. They sprinted toward the door where Becky was standing. Then Len tackled Becky and pinned her to the ground as Rin dragged Miku along.

"Come on!" Rin yelled at Len and Miku. Then they all ran. They ran down a hallway until they saw an angry Becky trailing them. There was a small ball of fire in her hand. Then with a closer look they realized that her eyes really weren't brown, they were red, a deep blood red.

"You can't run away you know," she said quietly, the ball of fire was increasing in size.

"Oh crap," Len looked behind them, "We're cornered."

And it was true. At the end of the hallway was a large glass window. Maybe...just maybe...

"Come on!" Miku shouted, "Follow me!"

Rin and Len stumbled as they frantically followed her. Then they noticed that they were running toward the window, "Wait, Miku! Are you nuts?!" Rin screamed at Miku.

"I am," the teal haired girl yelled back, "Unless this works."

BAM! Miku was the first to go jumping out the window. The shattered glass scraped at her arms, but she ignored it. What she didn't notice was that she had jumped to high. She was going to crash into the window of the next door neighbor's house, "Another window coming!" Miku yelled at her little brother and sister.

CRASH! The glass window shattered again. The shards scraped against her already cut skin again, but she decided to ignore it. She hit the floor and looked up. She was in her neighbor's bedroom. She saw her sitting on her bed staring and her with wide eyes. Her pink hair was in a bun and she was reading some random book, "Sorry Luka," Miku gave her a crazy grin, "Gotta go." Then she ran out of the room. Rin and Len followed her muttering about how nuts and crazy Miku was.

They took the front door, ignoring Luka's mom's surprised look.

"Great," Len said sarcastically, "Now we get to rescue our sister from a prison that is surely guarded by people who want to rip our heads of while being followed by our fire breathing Mom. Excellent."

"She doesn't breathe fire," Rin panted, "We have to rescue Kirai though."

"Come on," Miku panted, "We have to go to Business Road. We might have tricked Mom for a while, but she'll be after us soon."

"Let's run," Len said, he seemed to be the only one unfazed by their narrow escape.

"Yes, lets," Rin agreed. Together the three kids ran down the street.

"Yes...run little kids run," they didn't notice Becky staring down at them through a window, "You can't escape me."

* * *

**That turned out weird. *huff,huff* That so tiring. **

**I have a several swim meets coming up so I might not be able to update on those days.**

**Also if you live in San Diego, California my Mom made me join Summa and I have a ridiculous amount of homework. So I'm pretty busy. Also I have Getways and so on so forth. **

**This is a pretty hectic summer.**

**While, you're waiting for the next chapter to come out, please review. Your reviews sometimes gives me ideas. :)**


	12. On the Way

Kirai's throat hurt. She had no idea what was wrong with it. She hoped she was sick, perhaps that would cause a painless death. Anything, even death, was better than what she was experiencing. The people, the needles, the clipboards, the mutterings of curiosity, they all left. They left her alone to think about the things that were bound to happen.

She was pretty sure it was night time. That would explain why she was so tired. But then again, she had overused her skills today. She had tried so hard to get information by reading the people's minds. She got a little bit of information. She now knew that someone had paid money for them to kidnap Rin and her. Only they failed to kidnap Rin for some reason and she was supposed to be experimented on. Who had paid the money, she had no clue. It was obviously someone who hated her to the core, hated every little detail of her, hated...wait, her mom?!

It made since if her mom was the person. They were pretty rich after all and she did hate her and Rin a lot, enough for her to ask a bunch of doctors to kill them through botched operations? Yeah, she probably did.

Kirai mindlessly rubbed the place on the side of her arm. The last shot they gave her was put there. For some reason, the shot felt like they were putting something in her arm, rather than drawing out blood. This confused her because they were most likely doing a blood test on her. Then why, why, did it seem like they were putting something in it?

She wanted to get out, badly. It hurt to be stuck in this cage, experimented on, and killed on the inside. She wished Miku, Rin, and Len were here with her. That at least wouldn't make her feel so lonely.

She could escape right now, but she was too tired. She knew she didn't have to sleep, but she didn't care, she wanted to. She wanted to get rid of her pains and fears, she just wanted to relax a bit. Sighing, she closed her eyes and made a promise to try to escape soon.

_Meanwhile..._

"DAMN IT!" Len screamed.

"Shut up!" Miku hissed under her breath, "Do you want them to find us?"

Rin rolled her eyes, but she was worried, "Did they notice us?" Their neighborhood was on police watch, because there were so many rich people living here. They had just noticed a police car driving by, they were surely on the look out for criminals and kids running away from a fire-summoning mom.

Miku looked around, "Doesn't seem like it," then she gave Len a dirty look, "Luckily."

"Well, did we really have to hide in a bush?" Len complained, "I got a thorn stuck in my arm pit. Besides, this is a pretty small bush. If we had to hide in one, could you at least chosen a bigger one?"

"Sucks to be you," Miku said as she did a 360 degree circle, "Alright, suns going down. Just a little longer."

Len looked at his watch, 8:30. Well, it was the summer. The sun did go down late. He still couldn't believe that almost a day had past since the incident. It seemed like minutes ago. He could recall every detail, from Miku waking him up, the feeling of the plasma ball in his hand, the feeling of glass scraping against his face and hands...

"Alright," Rin said, "Almost time."

Len squinted his eyes. He hadn't bothered to look at the street name they were on, so he had no idea where they were, "Where are we?"

"Coconut Lane," Miku read off the nearest sign, then she froze, "Wait, we went deeper into the neighborhood? Crap! Wrong direction!"

Len noticed Rin thinking, then he watched her slowly say, "There's a short cut."

"Really?" Len asked, a short cut, they were saved! "Where?"

"Not too far away from here," Rin answered then she frowned, "But there's a bunch a police cars hanging out over there."

"Huh?" Miku looked at her, "So in short you're saying we could take a U-turn and travel another 16 blocks or take a short cut and have the danger of being caught by cops?"

"Yeah," Rin said.

"Let's do it!" Len exclaimed, "It's settled!"

"What?!" Rin screamed, "Do you want to get caught by the freaking cops?! You're mad!"

Len rolled his eyes, he personally did not understand girls sometimes, "Yes I am, okay deal with it. We have a little sister to save and we are debating whether we should take a path or not, how stupid is that?"

Rin gritted her teeth, "Fine, we'll take the short cut, if we get caught..."

"We won't," Miku said confidently, "They'll have no idea what they are against here."

"Okay," Len said looking at the sky, "Suns down. Night time."

"Let's do this," Rin whispered.

Quietly, the three siblings slipped out of the bush and into the cold night.

* * *

**Ugh...I'm so tired. I'll try to update my stories soon. My mom made me go swimming 4 times a week and I still have Summa homework to worry about. Even so, please review. It'll be greatly appreciated! :)**


	13. Electric Angel

"Crap!" Miku hissed, "This must be the police base at night time."

It was true. There about 30 police cars surrounding the little park. The park was completely empty besides for 60 police men. They were sitting at the little picnic tables and talking.

"How are we going to get across?" Rin squeaked, "It's past curfew, the police will definitely send us home if we get caught."

"Mom won't let us hear the end of it," Len agreed.

"That's right for sure," Miku agreed with a solemn voice.

"When do you think they'll be done talking?" Rin asked.

"If I remember the police patrol schedule," Miku muttered, "They split up at 12:00 and then start going around the neighborhood."

"Damn it," Len said, "We'll have to wait about 2 hours for them to move on."

"We don't have two hours!" Rin cried, "We don't have a second to spare!"

"I love singing, not because I was meant to like it," Len began to sing.

"What?!" Miku and Rin screamed at the same time.

"It's because you said you like this voice of mine that brings you happiness," Len continued to sing, ignoring Miku and Rin stares.

"You are insane," Rin muttered.

"I know nothing besides zero and one," Len began to sing louder and louder, but he didn't look crazy. If fact it looked like he knew what he was doing.

The police looked in their direction, "Damn," Miku grabbed Rin and they dove into the nearest bush, leaving behind Len, "Why he singing? I know we all have great singing voices, but why is he singing now?"

"Yet you taught me about 'I" Len continued to sing.

"Hey!" one of the police men yelled, "What are you doing there?"

"Since that day within my heart," Len began to walk away.

"Come back here!" another yelled, they began to chase after him. They ran past the bush that Miku and RIn were hiding in.

"Run!" Miku hissed at Rin. They both hit the pavement as they began a mad scramble to run away from the police officers, "I think he is making a diversion!"

"What freaking diversion!" Rin hissed back, "A diversion doesn't mean killing yourself!"

"Still run!" they both made it past the park safely and they could still here Len singing.

"Is being filled with you," Len's voice was heard, "Being able to stay with you is enough for me. It makes my electric heart tremble with excitement. It's as if my heart sways in the quantum breeze."

Then there was a sharp ZAP! and a bright yellow glow. Even from where Rin and Miku were, they could feel the heat of the zap. Then there was Len running across the hill, with no police officers chasing him.

"Len!" Rin screamed, "What did you do?!"

"I zapped their memories," Len says with a shrug, "They won't remember meeting us."

"Whatever," Miku grabbed both of them, "Let's go."

They continued to run into the night. Their legs made soft padding noises against the pavement. Pretty soon, they made it to Business Road. They panted as they slowed down slightly.

"Great," Miku panted, "What's the address?"

"Before that," Rin looked at Len, "Let's just say you are truly an 'Electric Angel' Len."

Len blushed, "Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Okay," Rin said, "Miku, you don't need to know the address. It's like a hospital. There's only one hospital like place here and that's there."

Len and Miku looked at the direction Rin was pointing, "Ashrod Hospital, WTF?!"

"Don't look at me!" Rin exclaimed, "I didn't name that place!"

"Anyways," Miku said, "let's go."

They walked in silence toward the building. For some reason, it was completely empty. No one was inside as they opened the large titanium doors. The faint smell of antiseptic filled the room. They walked in and explored. There was what looked like a small waiting room, a large desk with a name tag on it, and a door in the corner.

Rin walked to the desk with the name tag, "Mr. Torappu. What kind of name is that?"

"That word is familiar," Miku frowned.

"Yes it is," said a unfamiliar voice. The trio turned around to find themselves staring at a lady. She was wearing a large white lab coat, she had gorgeous black hair and a sinister smile. Her hair made shadows across her face, so her eyes weren't seen.

"Wait," Len thought hard, "That word means trap."

"Oh yes it does," the lady smiled. That was when they Rin noticed the guns pointed at them.

"Damn it," Rin muttered.

They were surrounded. Surrounded and caught.

* * *

**Ah...I'm bored so I updated this. I was also listening to Electric Angel so I made that part of the story.(Get it? Electric Angel? Len? Get it? No?)**

**Anyway. I'm thinking of making a prequel to this later. I already have a faint idea of what it is going to be about, but I still need ideas. In the meantime, please review.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do NOT own Vocaloid! It would be nice and I wish I did, but I don't!**

**(I hate being alone...I'm sorry. Electric Angel is now stuck in my head. Especially the part where Len sings.)**


	14. Captured

"Ugh..."

That was the first thing Rin heard when she woke up. Her head ached, her throat was dry, and her stomach felt like something was burning a hole in it. God...was she really that hungry?

Her eyes struggled to see in the darkness. Where was she anyways? She had this scary dream. In it, her little sister, Kirai, was kidnapped in the middle of the night. So then Miku, Len, and her decided to go help save her. When they made it to the place where they believed Kirai was, they were captured by a lady and a bunch of people with guns. It felt so really though, it was so vivid in her imagination, it was almost like it had happened...

"Rin?" a familiar voice asked.

Rin's eyes continued to struggle, "What? Who is that? Kirai?"

"Nooo...I'm Mary Todd Holt. Of course I'm Kirai!" That familiar sarcastic voice rang out.

"Kirai?!" Rin could believe her ears, "Kirai!"

"Yes Rin," Rin could now see Kirai, she was curled up in a ball and absent mindedly tapping the floor with her hand. She was in a cage. That caused Rin to notice that she was also in a cage.

"Wait? Why are we in a cage?"

"Does it matter?" Kirai sounded irritated. But she always did sound irritated. It was pretty much her character.

"I can't believe it!" Rin shouted in frustration, "We aren't animals!"

"Rin," Kirai looked at Rin with a strange expression. It was somewhat sad, but Kirai never was sad. She wasn't exactly happy all the time either, but still, "Do you remember about our past?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded, "Miku told me. Miku's parents divorced, she stayed with her dad. Her dad eventually married our mom and gave birth to us, but then she died. Later they married our evil step-mom and gave birth to you."

"No," Kirai sighed, "Before that."

"Um...no?"

"Wait," Kirai frowned, "You don't remember?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin was confused with what was going on.

"Why am I the only one who remembers?" Kirai sounded frustrated, "Why?"

Rin felt awkward so she decided to change the subject, "Where is Len and Miku?"

"Oh," Kirai looked sideways, "Len was the one who said Ugh. I poked him in the head and Miku is somewhere over there."

"Ah..." Rin looked at where Kirai was pointing. Sure enough, Miku was sitting in a cage singing something. It sounded like some Finnish song, but Rin recognized it, "Miku, why are you singing Ievan Polka?"

"Why not?" Miku sounded tired and old, "What is going to happen to us? Len might get a concussion from that hit."

"What hit?" then Rin remembered what had happened in the lobby. Then she shuddered, "Oh."

"Yeah," Miku huffed slightly, "About that..."

"You guys shouldn't have came back for me," Kirai huffed slightly, "The time was coming anyways."

"What time?" Miku frowned, "Kirai...what are you talking about?"

"Everything," Kirai sighed, "You guys don't remember. I won't tell you yet because you guys will be too confused."

"Ah..." Rin tried to sound like she understood even when she really didn't understand anything, "I see..."

"Mine is coming in a few days, but it doesn't matter because that's when the wackos it to happen," Kirai looked in the distance.

"I still don't understand," Miku and Rin both complained at the same exact time.

"It doesn't matter," it was Kirai's snappish reply, "You'll eventually find out."

Rin still didn't understand, she probably never would, but in the meantime she had to find out how to escape, "Kirai, do you know how to escape? Do you know? I hope you do."

Kirai frowned, "I do know a way, but we are going to have to wait a few days. Then while I cause a diversion, you guys can escape."

"What?!" Miku screamed, "How are you going to escape."

"I'll find a way."

"There has to be a better way..." Rin nearly choked on the words. It was just to risky! Kirai could die, even if she was annoying, slightly arrogant, and insulting, she was still their little sister.

"Do you know a better way?" Kirai challenged.

No one spoke.

"I have the best chance," Kirai tried to explain, "I have more ways to escape while you guys are slightly limited. Er...no offense."

Miku sighed, "Alright, but in the meantime..." she glanced at Len, "What are you going to do with Len?"

"He'll survive," Kirai began to pick at her nails. She made it very clear that she was bored.

Rin looked at Len. There was a large bruise on his head and a small knot was forming. He was still out from what had happened. He looked like crap, but, for some reason, Rin knew he would be okay.

"So..." Miku tried to sound upbeat with little/no success, "What do we do in the meantime?"

"We wait..." Rin put in.

"Well Len isn't feeling well, so why don't we help him?" Kirai said. Len was in the cage right next to her and she was skinny enough to put her arms through the bars of the cage. She pulled something out and put her hand in Len's cage.

"Wait!" Miku almost screamed, "Where did you get that scalpel?! Just where did you get it!?"

* * *

**That was stupid. Sorry for not updating this for a while. Laziness has settled on me.**

**Yeah...so quick question. Do you want me to make a prequel, sequel, or both? You can either PM me your answer or include it in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews...please feel free to write one. I've been feeling that I've been doing a terrible job writing these fanfictions. Please tell me if that is true.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do NOT own Vocaloid. I wish I did, for that would be nice, but I do not.**

**Alrightly, see you guys later. :)**

**Me: *Listening to Bad Apple!***

**My Brother: *Comes in* Hey want to play some basketball-what are you listening to?**

**Me: *Doesn't hear***

**My Brother: *Groans* Don't tell me you're listening to J-Pop or Vocaloid or whatever.**

**Me: *Just notices that he is in the room* Oh, hi. What do you want?"**

**My Brother: *does face palm* Nothing, just carry on.**

**Me: Okay.**

**My Brother: *Takes out phone and dials number* Hi, is this the mental hospital? Yes, I'm the same person who wanted to ask if you guys take in J-Pop addicts. Yeah, I want to put in my little sister who is...**

**Me: *Rips of headphones* WTF?!**


	15. Shi no Tenshi

**Been a while since I've did review replies, so I guess I'll do that. Hmm...let's see.**

**To Nekopyon: I know. I realized the mistakes, I'm too lazy to fix them though. Your suspicions, I'm not going to answer them, that just ruins the story. Thanks though for baring with my crappy fanfiction!**

**Princess Poptart243: Um...okay? Thanks for reading my fanfiction though! Quite obvious you like my Welcome to Vocaloid better. Well, it's not my idea or plot. Belongs to Splashdream13. **

**SpyChicken: I'm not going to say anything to that.**

**XDMidnightfawnBP: There is something called PM, just a FYI. **

**Handsonic-death scythe: You really think it's cute? Well thank you, you really flatter me too much.**

**That's done. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Listen to me! The deadline is coming and there is no way I'm going to make it. The best I can do is to let them escape, but that will be hard. Especially in my current state._ Kirai sent the thought. She had something in her mind that was similar to text messaging except it was all in your head. She waited for the reply.

Yeah, the deadline was today. Kirai was in a weakened state and could barely move without feeling pain. They warned her about the pain, but she didn't expect it to be this painful. After the deadline past, it was going to be hard for her to bring them back home.

_Ah...I feel sorry for you. It hurts doesn't it? I'm sorry there isn't much I can do..._The reply said.

Kirai sighed. Typical Neru, always so caring yet so overprotective. She was kind of glad she wasn't here right now. If Neru was here, she would most likely collapse and die.

Well, it wasn't like that was going to happen today.

Panting, Kirai allowed herself to relax. She wished the magic of the deadline wasn't so strong. If it wasn't as strong, she could have used her psychic abilities to create energy for herself to use. But that wouldn't work, they had told her and she had refused to listen. She paid the price for that.

Suddenly the door in the corner of the room opened. 4 pairs of eyes met the figure that walked in. It was that lady with black hair and brilliant red eyes, "You're coming with us."

* * *

Miku could help but to notice that Kirai's hands were pinned behind her back with rope. As for Rin, Len, and her, they were merely flanked by guards with guns. Kirai's expression was completely unreadable. Miku had no idea what she was thinking.

She knew it was never a good thing. Kirai was clever and crafty.

They walked down the hall, Rin and Len were trembling. Miku felt nervous. Kirai was just walking along looking very calm, there was this flicker in her eye though. What was that?

The hallway led outside. What she saw made her eyes widen.

_No...it can't be._

* * *

_What is that?_ Rin thought. It was a large empty yard filled with green grass. Yet there was this feeling of danger, it was in her mind, in her brain, it was everywhere.

And it wasn't just instinct.

* * *

_What's happening?_ Len though. _Why are we out here?_ There were several questions he wanted to ask, yet...

He didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

_I'll come back for you..._Kirai thought. Now, this is nothing. Just one last challenge. To survive long enough for them to escape.

That was just too easy.

* * *

"Any last words?" Miku heard the black haired lady ask Kirai.

Kirai said nothing. Her hands were still pinned behind her back. There was something on her face, a strange expression. It was like a pained smile with tears rolling down her face. This shocked Miku because Kirai never smiled or cried.

"Yes," Kirai said, "I do."

"What would that be?"

"I'm sorry you have such terrible ropes to bind people with," With those words, the bonds on her hands broke. That was when Miku saw the knife in her hand and the way she held it with such skill.

"Now, now," the lady tried to soothe her, "Nothing much to worry about. It's just a quick painless death."

"I don't give a piece of crap," she threw the knife at the lady.

The guards nearby immediately went into action. They managed to block the knife from hitting the lady. Then one of them aimed their gun at her. Kirai immediately blocked it with her mind, then the most surprising thing happened.

Tails, nine of them came out.

They weren't regular ones though. They looked like those arrow ones, except the ends were like knifes. Add the fact that they were electrified. Kirai's eyes turned from the plain brown into a blood red similar to Becky's. That's what Miku saw, she saw Becky, their mean step-mom.

Kirai turned her head, "Run."

Miku didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Rin and Len and began to run.

She didn't stop until she reached a safe place. A place ran enough to avoid damage but close enough for them to see what was going on.

Miku immediately regretted that decision about being close to the action.

* * *

_That's right._ Kirai thought, _I won't go down without a fight. If I do go down, I'm bringing them with me._

A fire had started. Sparks were flying everywhere and electricity from her tail like this surged everywhere. Many of the people had died already, besides the lady and a few other guards.

Using one of her tails, she stabbed another person. She approached the lady in her weakened state. She looked familiar, why?

_10 seconds until the deadline comes._ The voice whispered in her head. She knew it, it was time for her to go back.

"Wait," Kirai studied the lady closely, "Becky?"

"I'm not Becky you bitc-" the lady started.

_3, 2, 1. _

_Goodbye._ Kirai closed her eyes as she imagined what it felt like to be surrounded with glowing blue light. Sparks flew and electricity circled her as the entire world exploded around her.

* * *

_No. It can't be._

But they all saw it. They saw the explosion. No one would have been able to survive that.

Tears slid down their face. After all they were a family, now she was...

* * *

**Done!**

**Feel free to review. It's a bit confusing right? I'm too lazy to fix it up. I'll do it later.**

**Later=never in my world. So deal with it!**

**:)**


	16. End of Del Taco

**'kay. Leeks, Bananas, Oranges, and...Feathers? is almost finished. Yay?**

**I still don't know if I want to write a sequel, prequel, or both. Hmm...and you guys aren't helping.**

**Sigh. Whatever. I'll just write both. Saves me the trouble.**

**Well on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: The usual. I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

The damage was terrible. Even though they were watching from a distance, they still got hurt a little bit. There was a noticeable burn on the side of Miku's face, Rin got shocked by some sparks, and Len got some cuts when the explosion happened. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that they were still on the run and their rescue mission was a failure.

Well...it kind of wasn't their fault, but still.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rin asked. She still looked really sad, but it wasn't her fault, "She's gone for sure."

Miku just sighed. She was once a pretty tough girl, now she looked like she was put into a blender set on chop, "I don't know, Rin."

It was the sad, but still true, truth. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't return home without having Becky cutting off their heads or burning them at the stake with her creepy fire abilities. Speaking of Becky...

"I have one thing we could do," Len said slowly, "We need to be real clever though."

"What would that be?" Rin and Miku asked at the same exact time.

"We get revenge."

* * *

Becky heard the tapping noise at the door. _Finally they came,_ Becky smiled to herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it, "Come in Dell and Teto."

The silver haired man and the pink haired lady walked in. They seemed somewhat nervous, but who wouldn't be? "Becky," Dell bowed down, "We are sorry for failing you."

Becky just tilted her head and laughed, "Oh, I see. You are still sorry about the failed request. That's okay. Even the best has to fail sometime," Becky flicked one strand of her long black hair, "I just wanted to thank you guys for all the things you've done for me."

This surprised Dell and Teto a bit, "No need to thank us," Dell said nervously as he ran his hand through his hair, "We wanted to do this after all."

Teto simply nodded. Her pink drill pigtails bobbed with her head, "That's right."

Becky's deep brown eyes studied both of them, "How about we sit down and have a chat? You guys must be tired after all those jobs."

"It can get tiring," Dell relaxed a little bit, "But we are used to it," then he nudged Teto, "Isn't that right?"

Teto nodded quickly, "Yes, that is true."

Becky laughed as she poured them some wine, "I see, well let's see...oh yes, did you have any recent jobs?"

Dell nodded, "Oh yes we have. We had one today in fact. Teto had to handle that one."

"Teto," Becky gestured for her to tell the story.

"Well, there was this man. Kaito I think was his name," Teto frowned, "Anyways, he was engaged to this lady, um...Neru was that her name? Yeah, so they are engaged. However Kaito falls in love with this other lady. I don't know who she is."

"I see," Becky took a sip of her wine, "Kaito is engaged to Neru, but Kaito falls in love with this other lady."

"Yeah," Teto nods, "So he wants to marry that lady instead of Neru. So he hired us to do the job. He told us to get rid of Neru and make it look like an accident."

"Ah...you killed her I suppose."

"Yes we did," Teto nodded, "We began friends with one of Neru's friends, Gumi. Then we decided to invite her over. Like a little talk like this one. So we were baking a cake as well. So Gumi leaves to talk to Neru leaving me in the kitchen. I blew out the pilot light inside the oven and opened the oven door. After that I turned on the stove. Soon a fire happened and I barely escaped."

"Dell wasn't there," Becky said. She was great at guessing.

"Yes," Teto nodded again, "Neru and Gumi died in the fire. I told the police that I accidentally left the oven door open and the window was open as well. I said that a strong wind must have blew the pilot light out. They asked me about the stove and I told them that I wanted to make some stew. They believed me." Teto smiled, "Gullible little fools."

Dell and Teto started laughing. Becky soon joined. Then she said, "How clever! Killing someone with fire."

"It's our specialty," Dell added.

"How funny," Becky smiled, "It's mine as well. You will join your friend and Neru."

"Eh?" Teto said confused.

"You will too, Dell," Becky smiled evilly. Her brown eyes returned to that sinister blood red color, "Did you really think I would let you guys off so easily? If you did, you are just a bunch of idiots."

That was it for Teto, she turned and ran. Not toward any particular place, just out of that room, Dell soon followed her. Becky looked very amused. She snapped her fingers. Then Dell and Teto backed back into the room. In front of them was this huge wolf-like animal that was completely made out of fire.

"I see you guys met Flare," Becky stood up casually, "I just made him a few days ago. I never knew I could make fire wolves, I guess I'm just the best at handling fire."

Flare growled. His body flickered and he moved forward. Becky whistled and then he stopped moving forward.

"I'll just finish it," Becky held up her hand. On it was a small ball of fire that was growing bigger by the second.

"Crap," Dell stared at her hand.

"Just tell me when it is over," Teto whispered.

Becky threw the ball of fire that was about the same size as her head. It hit both Dell and Teto at the same time. Their screams of pain and terror of being burned alive echoed around the house.

"Eat them," Becky told Flare.

Flare walked up and took a bite of their now charred and somewhat-still-alive bodies. It was gruesome watching the blood flow from their still slightly breathing bodies.

Becky smiled. She would handle the kids herself.


	17. Dead (Maybe? Not?)

**Okay, I'll just cut to the chase. I decided not to make Kirai's symbol the feather because most of the other Vocaloid's symbols are foods. So I'm considering about changing hers to either a watermelon or a pineapple.**

**I chose watermelon because I used to watch this anime called Sora no Otoshimono. That was BEFORE I realized how wrong and perverted it is. I am not a pervert BTW. Anyways there was this character, Ikaros I think I spelled her name incorrectly sorry, who liked watermelons. In an odd way, Kirai reminds me of Ikaros, might have spelled name incorrectly.**

**As for pineapples. Pineapples are delicious. I especially like the fact that they can be used to spike people in the face I think that was what the purpose of a pineapple was.**

**Okay, back to story. Before that...I think I'll make it pineapples. I like the fact you could spike someone in the face. Yep, pineapple it is! ^_^**

* * *

Len focused on the house. It bought back so many painful memories. This was the house he was raised in. It made him feel sad that he was going to have to do this. Well, they had to. Becky would only hurt more people.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama souiu atsukai kokoro e te yo ne," Miku sang absent-mindedly to herself and she drew random scribbles in the ground that for some reason looked like the words 'screw you Len!'

"Miku!" Len snapped, "Pay attention!"

"How come Rin isn't listening? In a matter of fact she's sleeping," Miku complained.

"Eh?" Len looked downwards to find Rin leaning against him snoring slightly, "Um...Rin...wake up!"

Rin continued to sleep.

"Um...RIN!" Len was starting to feel annoyed.

Rin twitched slightly but she was still asleep.

"RIN KAGAMINE!" Len shouted, "IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I AM BANNING YOU FROM EATING ORANGES FOR A WHOLE YEAR!"

"No! Len, don't take away my precious oranges!" Rin woke up with a start.

"Than pay attention," Len looked at the house again.

"I got an idea," Miku smiled. Then she whispered into Rin's ear. Then Rin smiled.

"Yes," Rin continued to smile, "Let's do that."

_5 days later..._

"You guys are crazy!" Len hissed, "How could you come up with such a reckless and stupid 'plan'?"

"It's not a reckless and stupid idea. And it is a plan. You go inside-" Miku began, her voice distorted through the bad speakers of the radio.

"Yeah," Len muttered, "Then we improvise, a lot. How stupid. And I have to look like Rin! Why couldn't Rin have done it?"

"I don't have an offensive ability," Rin's voice crackled through the speaker, "Whereas you can fire electricity everywhere, I can only tell the future and all that stuff. If the worst comes to the worst, I won't be able to protect myself."

"What about Miku then?" Len felt like punching a tree, but he had already done that, "Why can't she do it?"

"I have my reasons," Miku's voice came quickly, "Just go!"

Len sighed, but then began scanning the mansion that they had lived in for their whole life. Becky was surely inside, doing God knows what. So he had to sneak in. How? The windows were closed and Len wasn't even going to try the door.

Wait, the attic window was open. Using his parkour moves, that Miku and Rin also had, he could make it up there. But he was feeling too lazy so he did the stupid thing. He used the front door, he sincerely hoped that he looked like a girl.

He rang the doorbell and waited. Pretty soon, Becky came to the door. She looked funny and she smelled strange. That was when Len noticed the bottle of sake in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Becky asked in a drunk tone.

"I'm...um...from the... girl scouts!" Len stammered, "My...um...unicorn crashed...because someone threw...my pet rock...Benji at it...and I'm trying to get home. So, could I borrow your phone to call my...parents?!"

"Uh-huh," Becky slurred, "come in."

Len felt surprised. That actually worked. Maybe he actually looked like a girl, he wasn't sure.

"Len..." He could barely hear Miku grumble, "That was stupid, you could have gotten caught."

"I do realize that," Len hissed, "Now keep quiet, she could notice any second."

Becky however went to get another bottle of sake. Taking the chance, Len whispered into the radio, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Kill her," Rin's voice crackled through, "Find a way to kill her."

"Easier said then done," Len muttered, "She's drunk for God's sake! Drunk people are dangerous!"

"Len, we are not on a road," Miku chided him.

"Okay," Len hissed, "You tell me how I kill her."

"Light her on fire," Rin suggested, "She is filled with alcohol. Alcohol is flammable."

Len snorted, "She's the lady of fire. Literally! She can easily manipulate fire! This isn't going to be an easy task."

"Okay," Miku's voice cut in, "Rin and I will cause a diversion!"

"What?! No-wait where are you-gah!" Rin's voice echoed through the radio.

"Rin? Miku?" Len called, "Where are you, can you hear me?"

The response was the window right next to him froze and then shattered like...um...glass.

Becky whirled around, surprise on her face. Even though she was drunk, drunk people can look surprised. Then another window shattered, then another. On and on and on.

Len not knowing what to do decided to use his own ability. He sent beam of electricity straight at Becky's back. Impact, would have meant a painful death. However Becky was no ordinary person. She created (maybe summoned, called, or didn't do anything) a large dog completely made out of fire. It just absorbed the electricity and nothing happened.

"Good Flare!" Becky laughed like an insane drunk person, which she was, "Good dog!"

"Um Miku?" Len spoke into the radio, "Did Becky have a dog? Made out of fire?"

"Uh no?" Rin said, "I don't know of any."

"Well right in front of me is a freaking fire fox or something like that!" Len groaned, "So much for electricity."

"I see it!" Miku screamed. A large beam of ice appeared out of no where and hit the fire dog.

"No!" Becky's rage was almost comical. But then she gave a crazy grin, "Luckily for me I have another! Meet Flare2!"

"Our step-mom has problems," Miku muttered. Len turned around and she was standing right nest to him. Rin was crawling in through one of the broken windows behind them.

"True that," Rin climbed in, "Please tell me she has problems."

"She has problems," Miku and Len said at the same time.

Becky blinked and looked at them, "Wait, why are their two of those girls?"

"What?" then Len remembered that he was dressed as Rin, "Damn you Miku."

"Too bad," Miku rolled her eyes, "Can I make it snow?"

"Whatever," Len rolled his eyes, "Can I put my hair back up?"

"No," it was Rin's firm response, "You look cute that way."

Becky was somewhere in the corner draining more bottles of sake. The rate she was drinking almost made them wince, "If she continues to drink like that, I swear, she will be drunk forever," Len mentally cringed.

"Um...aren't we supposed to kill her?" Miku asked.

"Oh! Um...yeah," Len ran his hand through his hair, "How do I do this..."

Miku shrugged and walked to the fridge. She pulled out two leeks. One, she bit into, the other she kept, "I'm hungry. What else can we do?"

"Uh..." Rin and Len stared at Miku blankly as she bit into the leek.

Miku swallowed. She looked at the leek in her hand, then she hit Becky with it. Over and over until Becky was on the floor rubbing her head, "Nope! Not cold enough!" She then coated the leek with a thick layer of ice than she continued to hit Becky.

After about a hour of hitting, Rin and Len were now sitting at the table eating oranges and bananas, Becky slumped over. Miku rubbed her eyes, "Is she dead?"

Rin shrugged, "Hey Miku let's eat while we wait. If Becky gets up she's not dead. If she doesn't she is dead."

"Sounds good to me," Miku went to the fridge and pulled out a bunch of leeks. Then she bit into one was she quietly sang to herself, "Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama sou atsukai kokoro ete yo ne."

Len put his hair back up but he was still in Rin's clothes. Then he started eating his sixth banana.

Rin peeled her tenth orange.

It was a great day. They ignored the body of a maybe-dead-maybe-not-dead woman.


	18. The New Beginning

_Ring! Ring!_ Miku groaned as her hand shot out to pound her alarm clock. The alarm clock that she couldn't find. Groaning, she sat up, to find that she was sitting in a chair. Odd, she must have fell asleep.

As for the ringing, it was merely the phone. Sighing, she went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Miku yawned slightly, "Who is this?"

"This is your next door neighbor," the firm voice said, "My dear Luka said your kids jumped out the windows, crashed through hers, and landed in her room. You let your kids do such reckless stuff?! I should report you."

Miku barely heard her, "Yeah, 'bout that. It's like," Miku looked at the clock, "noon and I'm sleeping right now. So please, you should've waited until later."

"You are a terrible mother!" The voice almost screamed at the other end, "You let your kids sleep in until lunchtime?! You sleep in until lunchtime?! I'm calling the cops, you don't deserve to be a mom."

Miku sighed. Luka's mom was such a pain, "Yeah, you do that and I'll be finding a way to breathe under water. Now if you excuse me, I have to sleep right now."

"Becky!" Luka's mom snapped, "I'm telling you-"

"Good-bye," Miku hung-up.

"Who was that?" Rin asked in a groggy voice.

"Luka's mom. You know, she was pretty pist over the fact that we jumped into her house via window," Miku yawned, "She thought I was Becky and she was talking about how she should report me or something like that."

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

"I told her we were sleeping," Miku said, "Then she started saying she should report me and then I hung-up. I don't need to listen to that crap."

"Speaking of Becky," Rin said, "Is she alive?"

Miku looked at her. Her body was on the floor where it was yesterday, "Yeah 'bout that, I guess she's dead."

"Yay?"

"So...what do you want to do?" Rin asked.

"Well it is the summer," Miku yawned, "I say we just sleep in, have fun, and eat."

"Sounds legit," Rin smiled.

"First we need to get rid of her body," Miku gestured toward Becky, "Her body will start stinking."

"Yep," Rin then had a evil smile on her face, "I say Len does it."

"Agreed," Miku walked to Len, who was doing a face plant on the table. Miku started shaking him while screaming, "LEN KAGAMINE. WE ARE MAKING YOU DO TRASH DUTY. THROW AWAY BECKY'S BODY, THE BANANA PEELS, AND THE ORANGE PEELS RIGHT NOW."

"I don't wanna," Len muttered.

"Oh yes you will," Rin smiled, "This is going to be one fun summer."

_At 12 am..._

"Truth or dare?" Miku asked Len.

"Dare," Len said instantly.

"I dare you to kiss Rin," Miku said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"WTF!" Len pouted, "I don't want to!"

"Come one I dared you," Miku looked at Rin who was asleep, "Fine kiss her awake then. It'll be so romantic. We're on the roof of our house, their is a full moon, and it's so pretty."

"God, I will kill you someday," Len leaned and then kissed Rin on the lips.

That woke Rin up. Both of them had blushes on their faces and looked cute.

"Okay, my turn," Len turned to Rin, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rin said after some thought.

"I dare you to prank call Rei and Rui Kagene," Len smiled. Rei and Rui were neighbors of them. Len knew that Rin secretly liked Rei somewhat.

"What! No!" Rin's blush deepened, "No way I'm doing that!"

"You have to, I dared you," Len smirked.

"God, this is going to be embarrassing," Rin dialed their number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said, "Who is this?"

"This is the pizza man!" Rin said, "I forgot your address and I'm away from the store. I don't want you guys to pester me, so I decided to call you with my own cell phone and block my number."

"Okay," the voice said, Rin believed that it was Rui, "We did not order a pizza."

"Oh!" Rin looked nervous, "A someone named...Rei ordered it."

"Rei!" Rui screamed, "I'm going to kill that Rei Kagene!"

There some noises in the distance then a loud smacking sound. Then there was a new voice on the line, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh the pizza man," Rin wondered who was now on the other end, "Someone named Rei ordered a pizza."

"Oh, yeah," the man said, "I'm Rei's and Rui's father. 'bout that. I don't know what is going on, but Rui slapped Rei then dragged him to her room. I have no idea what is going on. By the sounds of it I'm guessing Rui is raping Rei, but I don't know."

"Eh..." Rin sounded nervous again, "I'll just go."

"Okay," their dad said, "See ya."

Rin hung up.

Miku was frowning, "You never make anything interesting."

"Well Rui is raping Rei," Rin pouted, "Interesting enough?"

"Not really," Len admitted.

"Let's call it a night," Miku yawned.

Len nodded, "Yes let's."

So that was how the day ended. Miku, Rin, and Len fell asleep on the roof of their house.

Yep, that's what they called a perfect day.

And a perfect ending.

* * *

**Okay! Epilogue next.**

**Please R&R.**

**If you think this chapter sucks, then don't R&R.**


	19. Epilogue

_It had been days. I was floating in complete darkness. I could hear or feel anything. I didn't know which way was up or down. Where was I? What was I doing here? Heck, I don't even know who I am anymore._

_The light that was once above me was almost gone. I couldn't move, so I was being moved in a certain direction and I couldn't fight it. I felt like a useless rag doll. It hurt. I was scared. It was lonely._

_Drifting on and on, nothing but my thoughts existed. My somewhat blurred eyes could barely make out the last of the dim light above me. My black hair was everywhere. That was odd because I usually put my hair in a low side ponytail. My wings were spread and were loosely surrounding me. _

_If this was death, it was scary. It was lonely and it hurt. Not physically, it was an emotional pain that couldn't be described._

_Huh? Was I moving faster? Suddenly I could hear again. I heard it, a low sucking noise. What was that? Definitely not a good thing. But I couldn't fight it. So I was dragged toward the noise. I couldn't close my eyes, so I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come._

* * *

"Condition: Normal," the mechanical voice echoed.

The man nodded. He jotted down a few notes. She was coming back. She might not remember a whole lot of what happened down there, but that didn't matter. As long as she came back safely, "How much more time?"

"About five minutes," the voice echoed again.

The man nodded again. He was getting old. Perhaps too old for his job, but that didn't matter. He would serve until he died. Sighing he ran his hand through his white hair. He was so old in fact, he forgot his name. He forgot basically everything.

"Edit: Coming now," the voice echoed. His got the man's attention. This barely happened so he had to admit, he was very surprised.

"Alright," he walked to the dream box. The dream box was like a glass coffin. The girl inside was stirring. Grunting he lifted the lid. Then he waited a few seconds.

The girl opened her brown eyes. Then she sat up and got out of the dream box, "Hi," she yawned like she just woke up.

"Do you remember your name?" the man asked. It was an important part of the returning. If the person didn't remember at least simple stuff, something went wrong. Then things got nasty.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" the girl snapped.

Sighing, the man got a pineapple from his desk. He knew she loved pineapples. The girl accepted the pineapple.

"So what is your name?"

The girl said her name and the man nodded. Okay nothing went wrong there, "Do you still have your wings?"

The girl snorted, "It's hard to miss them." She turned around to reveal a pair of beautiful white wings.

The man nodded, "Alright, you are ready to go."

"What about the others?" the girl asked.

"Let me see," the man walked to another room. The room was filled with still filled dream boxes. The girl couldn't help but peer through the glass boxes. There was the long pink haired girl that was their next door neighbor. Then there was the two black-haired twins, she recalled that her sister had a crush on the male one, another one of their neighbors.

"Okay, here they are. Looks like they haven't awoken, yet," the man allowed the girl to get a closer look. In the first box was a girl of about sixteen years old. She had long teal hair put up in pigtails. The second box had a girl with short blonde hair. The third box had a boy that looked really similar to the one in the second box. The girl nodded.

"Someone is waiting for you outside," the man told the girl.

She left the room and left the place.

It was beautiful outside. The sun was shining and the sky was the most unimaginable shade of blue. She was too busy focused on that fact that she didn't notice the girl until she was literally strangling her.

"Oh hey Neru!" the girl yelped, "Get off me. I hate hugs!"

The blonde haired girl smiled, "Whatever you say, Kirai."


End file.
